The Wedding
by Chailyn Cole Runewood
Summary: HBP Spoilers A little bit of fluff depicting Remus and Tonks's wedding . . .


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: I was rather pleased with the Remus/Tonks stuff that showed up in Half-Blood Prince.

"Are you ready?"

Tonks smoothed her skirt nervously, smiling at Hermione. "As ready as I'll ever be. I must admit, though--I wish mother hadn't told everyone that I was really much better looking than I ever let myself appear. It's not my fault the Blacks kept marrying part Veela women, and I never have thought this really fit my personality." She waved a hand, indicating her face. It was still heart-shaped, but imperiously beautiful, with eyes a perfect gray that could only be called silver and hair so black that it had blue highlights that would have fallen in a shining sheet past her hips if it hadn't been put up for the wedding.

"But you look amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. "Like someone out of a fairy tale."

Sighing at her bridesmaids, Tonks barely stopped herself from trying to run a hand through her hair and undoubtedly messing up the intricate style her black hair had been worked into. "I don't see why I couldn't just look like I always do; I never did have the arrogance to pull this off."

Hermione and Ginny traded looks, and the older of the two girls reached up to arrange Tonks's veil over her face. "Just think of the look on Remus's face when he sees you like this. He'll be stunned."

Tonks sighed again, but didn't press the matter.

There was a tap on the door, and then Harry stuck his head in. "It's almost time."

"Harry! What if one of us hadn't been dressed yet?"

Harry blushed and gave a chagrined grin. "There wasn't much chance of that, seeing as Mr. Tonks will be here in five minutes to get his daughter. Besides, I wanted to see Ginny before I had to go in with her mother." He sighed, rolling his eyes in exaggerated exasperation that was more than a little touched with amusement. "I told Remus that I'd much rather just be a groomsman, and he had a five minute lecture prepared for me about just why I was his best man!"

The girls laughed, and Harry focused on Ginny in her silver-blue robe. "You're gorgeous."

Ginny smiled. "You're just saying that because you want to dance with me at the reception."

"No, seriously. You're going to outshine the bride."

Ginny snorted. "If you think that, you haven't looked at Tonks."

Harry shrugged, glancing at Tonks. "Maybe I just still see the same clumsy, pink-haired woman who amused you two at dinner by changing her nose. And while Remus is likely to wind up with his jaw on the floor, he'll still see her whatever she looks like."

Tonks, somehow, looked inordinately pleased at that comment.

"I should go find Mrs. Weasley, I suppose," Harry sighed, smiling at Ginny one last time before leaving.

Hermione and Ginny had to go meet Ron and Neville a moment later, and then Mr. Tonks came for his daughter. "You're sure you want this, Nymphadora?"

Tonks smiled. "I'm sure, dad."

"Then, I guess it's time to give my daughter to a werewolf."

Remus was nervous, standing at the alter and waiting for his bride-to-be. His parents were on one side, waiting with room for Harry, Ron, and Neville; Andromeda Tonks waited at the other end of the platform and the looks she gave him were not always pleasant.

The music started, and all worries about Tonks's parents were shoved from Remus's mind. Harry and Molly entered first, followed by Ron and Hermione, and then Neville and Ginny. They took up their positions on either side of the platform, and then the music changed. Remus straightened unconsciously, focused on the end of the isle as the congregation stood.

His first sight of his bride took his breath away. Even with a veil obscuring her face, he could tell that she was beautiful, a beauty that said more clearly than anything else could that she was Sirius Black's cousin. He had heard that she was planning--reluctantly--on using her true appearance. What he hadn't imagined was that she looked anything like this. From her reluctance to use the appearance she was born with, he'd halfway feared that she had a reason not to want it seen. Still, he was irrationally glad that the first time in years that she had used her true appearance was their wedding.

Mr. Tonks placed her elegant alabaster hand in his, and time seemed to stand still. He could have promised anything in that moment, promised it gladly, and not known he was doing so. Somehow they made it through the exchange of vows, and then he was kissing her, kissing her in front of the entire wizarding world, and he didn't care that he was a werewolf and old enough to be her father. He didn't care about much of anything besides the fact that she was now Nymphadora Lupin--his wife.


End file.
